


You Sang to Me

by IvanW



Series: Song Inspired Fics [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Love, M/M, One Shot Collection, Romance, Song Inspired, Song fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 00:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: Inspired by "You Sang to Me"





	You Sang to Me

Jim woke up with a bitch of a headache. He supposed that was what he got for trying to drown his feelings in far too much alcohol.

Lying in the bed next to him, head currently turned in the other direction so Jim couldn’t see his face, was his first officer.

Spock.

And wasn’t that an interesting end to the night. Morning. Whatever.

The sliding glass door of the hotel room was open and Jim could hear the waves lapping against the shore from his place on the bed.

Damn, he loved shore leave.

He hadn’t before, to be honest. Spock had to talk him into even going on shore leave, and worse than that, Spock hadn’t intended to go. Until Jim had called him down.

Spock came too.

Jim had needed…well Spock, actually. The comfort of Spock. Jim didn’t know when Spock had become that for him, but he didn’t question it.

Jim had been sitting in the hotel bar, drinking way too much, and alone besides, when he’d checked his messages and saw one from his mom. Frank had died. And wow, that had filled him with a dozen different feelings.

Suddenly he hadn’t wanted to be alone. Not at all. And he’d taken out his communicator and stared at the contact for Leonard McCoy.

But no. Bones wouldn’t do it.

He’d wanted Spock. Needed him. More than taking his own next breath, he’d wanted the man, er Vulcan, he loved more than anything or anyone in the entire Universe, there with him. 

Spock had made it there, too, in under ten minutes. Jim had timed him while he anxiously waited.

Jim had fallen into Spock’s startled arms, letting loose of a billion different feelings. Crying and sniveling all over the Vulcan, until Spock got him out of the bar and back to his hotel room, making him coffee, and listening, quite patiently, to every word Jim said.

Spock had been unexpectedly philosophical, speaking of life, truth, and being free. And Jim was. He was free of Frank and all the memories at last.

Then as Spock lapsed into silence, suddenly seeming to be out of words, Jim looked deep into those brown eyes and his heart nearly beat out of his chest.

“You…”

“Jim?”

“I can’t believe I didn’t realize.”

“Realize?”

Jim had risen from where he sat in a chair and rushed at Spock. The Vulcan, to his credit, had not moved away. He stood his ground and stared right back at Jim.

“I’m going to kiss you now.”

And Spock kissed back. Boy did he ever kiss back.

Jim had felt so much love, so much passion. Even now he could hardly believe he’d never seen it in Spock’s eyes before, because it definitely was there.

So much so that it was as if Spock sang to him.

Jim carefully rose from the bed, trying not to disturb Spock after the night they’d had, and took a few steps over to the door that led outside. He had no clothes on, but no one could see him from where he stood. All that was around them was the ocean of the planet where they had shore leave. Jim had chosen this particular room for that reason. No one around him at all.

It promised to be a beautiful sunny day. Made more beautiful with the realization that Spock returned every one of Jim’s feelings. And more, perhaps.

Best of all, there was just the slightest buzz in his brain that had nothing to do with the hangover. It flickered, warmed, and then lit up, as the Vulcan himself opened his eyes.

Jim turned toward the bed. “Good morning.”

“Good morning, Jim.” Spock sat up, wiping his face with his hand. “You are standing before the open door with no clothes on.”

“Yep.”

Spock looked uncertain. “Jim, I—”

“You can’t take it back,” Jim said in a rush.

That earned him that famous raised eyebrow. “I did not intend to take it back.”

“Good. Because I’m crazy for your love. Okay.” He laughed. “Maybe just crazy. But damn, Spock, you’re amazing. And when you melded us—”

“You are all right?”

“More than. You live inside me now.” Jim exhaled. “I feel it. I feel you. And all that you feel. And I never want to be without that, without you…again.”

He returned to the bed then, to kiss Spock, because his beautiful love was looking vaguely befuddled, and it was such an endearing look. He kissed him thoroughly.

“I’m hopelessly in love with you.”

“That is indeed excellent news because as you are keenly aware, I love you as well.”

Oh yeah, he was. Every time Spock thrust within him, he had punctuated it with “I love you”. It was glorious. Jim would remember it for all his days.

“However—”

Jim stopped those words with his fingers, shaking his head.

“If you were incapacitated due to alcohol—”

“No. I wasn’t. You had sobered me up enough. I fully consented. And since we still have three more fantastic days of shore leave, I intend to fully consent frequently.”

Spock’s lips twitched. “I did not anticipate an eagerness to engage in shore leave.”

Jim cupped Spock’s jaw as he leaned in for another kiss. “I’m sorry I didn’t see what was right in front of me until now.”

“It was in front of both of us.” Spock started to push him down on the bed.

“Wait! How about outside, on the beach? No one is around.”

“Sand between our cheeks?” Spock shook his head. “No. Perhaps a walk later after you have decided to rest from your consenting.”

Jim grinned. “You’re on. Sing to me.”

Spock frowned. “Sing, Captain? But I lack the skills associated with—”

Jim laughed and drew him down for a kiss. He didn’t let him up for air for quite some time. 


End file.
